Naruto's lover
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Naruto has had enough, of his village, and the people who torture him so. Now Orochimaru found him, and takes him in as his own, and he gets a VERY special girl for his thirteenth birthday! Doesn't have yaoi in this one..sorry! I'm crying on the inside!
1. Chapter 1

Contains: Blood and angsting!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto!

Naruto's POV

I found my body lightly glowing a dark red, and everyone around me coward in fear.

I tried to control my temper, but I've been through too much.

" Why can't you just accept me, " I screamed as my body glowed even darker, " you all know that I didn't choose to be this way, and if you can't understand that, then.. " My red glow slowly turned to a black mist around me, and it soon shot out and quickly covered the entire village.

It soon returned to my body, and I could see no one, and every building was gone. It was sad that a five-year-old boy destroyed the powerful Hidden Leaf Village, and I slowly walked away from the blood and ashes covered dirt.

I quickly jumped up onto the Hokage Mountain, and I soon felt a strong chakra coming closer.

I turned my head as I still sat on the mountain, and I saw a pale man. His purple eyes looked like ones on a snake, and his pale skin blinded me for a moment.

He walked over to me, and bent his legs as he looked at me, and I looked back.

" Do you want to forget the pain, Naru-chan? " I looked up at him, and I lightly nodded my head.

" Can you tell me your name though, please? " He nodded his head as he smiled at me, and for the first time, I knew what it was liked to be loved.

" My name is Orochimaru, and I will take care of you Naru-chan. " I smiled at him, and he soon picked me up in his arms, and took me into the trees.

I felt my eyes sag, and the last thing I saw was a couple of people coming out of an underground building as Orochimaru jumped to the ground.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto!

8 years later

" Hey, Orochi-san! " He turned his head to see Naruto running towards him, and his arms open to him.

He hugged the snake man, and he soon hugged back. He then pulled back as he looked at the boy, and he smiled at the man.

" How've you been Naru-chan? " The thirteen-year-old boy blushed a little, and the older man smiled at him.

" Don't worry, I know you don't like me liike that. That's why I'm going to get you someone to love for your birthday today. " The little boy began to cry, the older man pulled back and stared at the blonde.

" What is it Naru-chan? " The blue eyed boy smiled as he whipped away his tears, and smiled at him.

" Nothing, I'm just so happy that you remembered my birthday. " The man put the boy back into a fierce hug, and he chuckled a little.

" Of course I remember, I've remembered every one of your birthday's for all eight years that you've lived with me! " They both laughed as they began to walk out of the underground building, and they began to walk towards the newly formed Hidden Leaf Village.

The village was rebuilt after many of the villagers had left on vacation, because it was the anniversary of the "defeat" of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto wished that the village had stayed destroyed, but knowing that village, they don't know when to quit.

So most of the people of the village rebuilt the town soon after their celebration, and soon rebuilt the vilage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" Orochi-san, do you think I can see my "friends" and torture them while I'm there? " The man nodded, and soon jumped into the air and into the trees.

The older man knew that if he was seen with the young blonde then everyone would try to kill the boy, and Orochimaru didn't want that.

Naruto walked towards the village's gates, and they opened once he waved at the guards.

They sighed louded as the blonde walked through, and he was soon greeted by his many "friends" as he called them.

He was soon hugged by a pink haired girl, and was greeted by many other people.

" How've you been Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while! " The boy laughed a little as he lighty rubbed the back of his head.

" I've been good, where's Sasuke? " The girl smiled as she grabbed Naruto's hand, and she soon pointed to aarge home like complex.

It was covered in Uchiha fan symbols, and had many houses with a few stores in between.

" Sasuke is training with Itachi right now, and their probably beating each other senseless. " Naruto laughed as he quickly ran over to the homes, and turned back and waved good-bye to the girl.

" See you later Sakura-chan! " He turned back and ran past the many villagers.

He soon turned to where Sasuke and Itachi were training. They soon stopped as they saw the tall blonde and sexy young man walked over to them. They both walked over and quickly hugged the boy.

" How's your training going little Naru-kun? " Naruto blushed lightly from Itachi's words, and Sasuke clearly hated him for it.

" Naruto, do you want to train with me? " Sasuke asked, and Naruto smiled at him, but he began tlook around.

" I'm sorry, but I have some things to take care of, but maybe later! " He waved as he quickly jumped into the air, and into the trees.

They two brothers stood bewildered, and they soon started their training once again.

Naruto saw Orochimaru jumping towards him, and quickly smiled at him.

" The girl that you are getting is just like you, and her demon I even more powerful then your own. " Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, and the man just smiled. " You'll like her, and I know that she will like you. She is probably being beaten to death this very moment, and what I am surprised about, is the fact that she is living were you once lived. " Naruto was quickly covered in Kyuubi's chakra adding fuel to the fire as his temper rised, and he quickly jumped down to the crumbling apartment buildings.

He then opened the door, and found me laying on the ground.

He quickly ran over to me and I groaned at his touch. " Where am I, were did they go? " The blue eyed boy tilted his head to one side, and I looked up at him. " I guess they left me here to die, and I know you're here to take me away. " His eyes widened, and I smiled as I sat up.

I groaned, and he helped me up. He picked me up in his arms, and I looked up at him as he ran out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Some swearing, but mild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" How do you know me? " I smiled, and he jumped on top of the buildings and out of the village.

" My demon gives me the ability to see people from a birds eye view, but with no bird. " He looked back at me, and I felt my eyes turning black from my demon.

I could see people running towards us, and Naruto stopped as I looked back. " Your "friends" are following us, and they're close. " He turned around to see Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke standing before them.

" Naruto, where are you going with Kagetenshi? " I growled at them, and my demon's black chakra covered my body.

My demon began to multiply as Kyuubi's chakra formed with mine, and Naruto knew why.

My demon is the king of demon's, so when the king needs chakra, all of the demon close by give whatever they can.

" Tsunade needs her! " I jumped down to my feet, I could feel my demon's fox ears, and fox tails forming.

My arms formed long claws, my eyes turned white, and my entire body was covered in black.

" I'm just her specimen, why do you guys give a shit about me! " I flet my demon's chakra forming a large fox around me.

The chakra made my body look like a large fox, but Naruto began to try and pass through my shield.

I could tell that Kyuubi was fighting him back, but he went past my shield.

He held me close, my eyes soon turned back to it's dark green tinge, and he held me in his arms.

My eyes closed, but my demon let me still see while my eyes were still closed.

" Why the hell are you here, can't you see that she's going to be killed if she stays there?! " Itachi walked forward, and held out his hand.

" Naruto.. "

" NO! " Naruto screamed, and his own demon began to show. His eyes turned red, and his whisker-like scars darkened.

He growled, and Kyuubi's chakra formed three tails. He placed me on his back, and jumped towards them.

He tackled all of them and growled as he stared down at them. " You leave her alone and I'm going to take her to keep her away from you people like you! " They stared back up at Naruto as his lip line began to darken.

" We have to go now Naruto, everyone is waiting at home. " Naruto turned his head to see Orochimaru standing just a few yards away, and Naruto soon ran towards him.

He rubbed up against his leg like a cat, and he purred loudly. Orochimaru grabbed me, and placed me in his arms. Naruto sat next to him like a loyal dog, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi slowly stood up.

" What did you do to Naruto? " Sakura asked as she was being held up by Itachi and Sasuke.

" I didn't do anything, I found him after he killed everyone that stayed at the village after Kyuubi's fifth year anniversary of his "defeat," but he still wished that he did kill everyone. " Naruto purred even louder, and the Kyuubi pulled back his chakra.

Naruto shook his head as he returned to normal, and he slowly stood up.

" He's right, all I ever wanted was someone who cared for me, and only me. " Orochimaru smiled, and they both jumped into the air.

I lightly opened my eyes, and Naruto noticed as he picked me up in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Kissing, but "normal" kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" Naruto? " They jumped down in front of the underground building, and they walked inside.

" I'm here, are you okay? " I nodded my head, and I smiled at him. " Is your name really Kagetenshi, doesn't that mean shadow angel? " I slowly nodded my head, and I began to cry as they both entered a large room.

" They tell me that my mother named me that, because she had fused the demon king, who is a flying fox, before she gave birth to me. I loved my brother, but he was the son of all demon's. My father, not my brother's father, soon died after I was born because my mom killed him, and I soon killed my mom after I turned five. " I held my arms around Naruto's neck, and he kissed my cheek.

I giggled at his action, and he held me closer. I heard people coughing, and trying to get our attention.

The old followers of Orochimaru were killed a few years ago, Naruto still held feelings for them.

The new followers were once the Akatsuki, and after their leader Pein was killed, they joined Orochimaru.

Itachi left after Pein died, and had been living in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Itachi visited sometimes to see Naruto for his birthday, and he would probably be here soon.

I smiled as Naruto sat down at a present covered table, and everyone gave him a present.

Tobi gave him a little blanket covered in red foxes, and I could tell Naruto loved it as he held it in his lap as he went to the next one.

Zetsu gave him a large plant that clearly looked like flames, and Naruto stared at it for a while before it set it aside.

Then the rest of them put together their money to buy Naruto large amounts of kunai knifes, and other ninja tools.

Naruto smiled as they then pulled out a large cake, and they all began to eat the large chocolate cake. It was finished quickly, they all waved as they said happy birthday to Naruto, and good night to us both.

We both walked into his bedroom, and we both laid down on his large bed.

He lightly kissed my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled as I deepened the kiss, and Naruto moaned lightly as I played with his tongue.


End file.
